As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional technique uses crossover filter 1 to analyze audio signal X. The crossover filter 1 filters the audio signal X into two different band waves which is X1 and X2. A first wave X1 is transmitted to a slicer 2, and is output as filtered signal X3. A second wave X2 is output from the crossover filter and is combined with the first wave X1 via a summer 3 to generate an output signal (X2+X3). However, the crossover filter 1 can introduce a phase error. For example, a low-pass filter section of the crossover filter 1 can introduce a lagging phase shift with increasing frequency, while a high pass section of the crossover filter 1 can introduces a leading phase shift. There is also a phase error between the wave X1 and the audio signal X because wave X1 would be effected by slicer 2 as wave X1 being outputted from slicer 2 (namely wave X3). Also, there are some overlapped waves produced because of different phase error occurring between waves X2 and X3 while wave X2 is adding to wave X3. Thus, the audio signal X has distortion.
In view of this, the at least one non-limiting embodiment provides an assembly configured to prevent phase error to solve the lack of conventional techniques.